Cadence Inaccessible OneShot Special: Secret Fant
by daisy-goes-shopping
Summary: Du böser Junge! Sowas macht man nicht mit mir, merk dir das. ich denke, ich muss dich bestrafen...Oh gott cady, hör jetzt bloß nicht auf!


Hi,

wollt ihr wissen, was Cady und Draco so machen wenn sie alleine sind:-)

Kann auch gelesen werden, ohne dass man die Geschichte gelesen hat.

Spielt nach keinem bestimmten Kapitel, aber eher am Anfang.

CADENCE INACCESSIBLE ONE-SHOT SPECIAL Secret Fantasies 

Draco lag im Bett und war gerade dabei sich selbst...etwas Gutes zu tun, als die Tür aufging. Schnell zog er die Decke über sich, doch man konnte die Erhebung unter dem Laken dennoch nur zu deutlich erkennen.

Cady schlüpfte herein. Sie trug unter ihrem Mantel einen Fetzen der sich Negligée schimpfte.

„Störe ich dich bei irgend etwas?"

fragte sie mit dunkler Stimme.

„Kommt darauf an..."

Draco grinste dreckig, er schob das Laken weg, es versetzte ihm jedesmal einen Kick, wenn er Cady's Gesichtsausdruck beim Anblick seines...beobachtete.

Sie sprang auf sein Bett und kroch langsam auf ihn zu, er konnte ihre Brüste mit den harten Nippeln sehen. Draco streckte seine eine Hand nach ihr aus und zog sie über sich.

„Cady...bitte...ich brauche es jetzt..."

Doch sie setzte sich auf seinen Bauch und bog seine Arme neben seinen Kopf.

„Draco!"

flüsterte sie ihn sein Ohr.

„An was hast du gedacht?"

„Was? Ich weiß nicht..."

Er wand sich, doch sie ließ nicht locker.

„Sag es mir Draco!"

Sie rutschte etwas in Richtung seiner Mitte. Er seufzte laut auf.

„Cady!"

„So...du willst also nicht reden? Du willst mir nicht erzählen woran du beim Runterholen denkst?"

Ihr Mund war ganz nah an seinem Ohr und leckte über seine Ohrmuschel. Draco entwich ein kehliges Stöhnen.

„Du böser Junge, ich schätze ich muss dich bestrafen...sowas macht man nicht mit mir, merk dir das!"

„Jaaaaaaaaa bitte!"

Oh mein Gott, diese Frau wusste einfach wie man ihn verrückt machte.

„Kam ich darin vor Draco? In deiner kleinen Vorstellung? Hast du an mich gedacht während du dir einen runter geholt hast? Hein?"

Draco warf den Kopf zurück und keuchte. Er versuchte an sich an ihrem Bein zu reiben, wie ein läufiger Köter, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

„Ahaaa...da habe ich wohl ins Schwarze getroffen...was habe ich gemacht Draco, hein? Habe ich das gemacht?"

Sie rieb ihren Hintern an Draco's aufgerichtetem Glied. Draco stöhnte laut auf und bäumte sich auf, doch

sofort hörte sie wieder auf.

„Oder lag ich unter dir Draco? Lag ich auf einem der Lehrerpulte in den Kerkern? Hätte in jedem Augenblick jemand herein kommen können? Snape vielleicht? Hast du mich geritten und meine Arme festgehalten, damit ich hilflos war und mich nicht wehren konnte? Habe ich gestöhnt und um mehr gebettelt? Oooooh...jaaaaa...Draco...bitte...mehr...tiefer...Dracoooooo...aaaaa! Keiner kann es mir so geil besorgen wie du! Bitte...meeeeehr...jaaa...jaaaaa...komm...bitte härter...ich brauche es jetzt von dir! Jaaaaa...jaaaaaaaaa...komm...schneller...jaaaaa, mach's mir so richtig geil...du fickst mich so gut wie noch keiner zuvor..."

Draco stöhnte erneut laut auf und versuchte wieder sich zu befreien, sie konnte seine Eichel feucht glänzen sehen. Genau die Reaktion die sie bei ihm sehen wollte. Sie kannte Draco, ein wenig konnte sie noch ihre Spielchen mit ihm treiben...

„Oder habe ich was ganz anderes gemacht? Lag ich nackt neben dir und hab's mir selbst gemacht während du mir zugeschaut hast, hm? Hatte ich die lange Perlenkette und habe sie zwischen meinen Beinen hin und her gezogen und mich überall gestreichelt? War ich feucht? Hat mein Bauch geglänzt und habe ich gestöhnt wie nie zuvor wenn du es mir gemacht hast? Und als ich gekommen bin, bist du da auch gekommen?"

Draco konnte nicht mehr, allein die Vorstellung...die Dinge Realität werden zu lassen...doch Cady war noch nicht zu Ende. Langsam rutschte sie tiefer...viel tiefer, ihre Zunge umkreiste seine harten Brustwarzen, er schrie und keuchte und bettelte nach mehr...

„Gott Cady...hör jetzt bloß nicht auf..."

... sie fuhr über seinen Bauchnabel weiter hinab...

Das gab Draco endgültig den Rest, schon bei Cady's erstem Saugen kam er heftig. Er sah weiß, krallte die Hände ins Kissen, bäumte sich auf, schrie laut auf und befleckte die grünen Laken unter ihm...

ENDE 

Reviewn, bitte:-)


End file.
